Another Reality
by LupaPup
Summary: After playing through the new tutorial land in ArcheAge I decided to write something from my perspective, I used the new Tutorial as if it had been in from headstart. I did this because I feel it added a lot of storyline which was missing from launch, I may reference some of my beta experiences through this FanFic - as through playing through a regular computer, that is undecided.
1. Introduction

So, I went off of a comment someone made to me about "If the technology from SAO was available, and didn't have the potential of 'murdery-bits. Than Archeage would be the game to have it in."

So here we have it, Archeage from my point of view, as a beta player with a few newer tweaks thrown in. I will be writing this shortly after 1.7 was released but as though the new tutorial was already in place - the reason for this, is because I feel that the new tutorial gave players a more focused goal, and better feel for the game than the crap 'learn as you run' tutorial that starts in your characters starting zone. Any players who are actually named, will have given me permission, or have had their names changed.

If you feel like being included in here, then figure it out, interact with me in game, or some other crap.


	2. Tutorial

The NerveGear completed its connection, but I still could not move. I was instead being pulled through, a magic ball of energy flowing through the air, phasing into a house I could see the wooden interior, a fire was lit in the fireplace, bookshelves piled onto a bookshelf on one side of the room, and a chest sat on the floor next to a bed. A bed where the character L had designed lied, presumably asleep. The magic ball floated closer and closer, and that was all I could see.

NerveGear connection 100% flashed green in the corner of my interface, but everything was still black.

"I remember being that young." A smooth voice spoke quietly, my characters eyes must have snapped open, because I was instantly rewarded with sight. A man in mage robes covered in gold and black feathers stood a few feet from my bed.

"What the-who are you? What do-" it was my own voice, not a default computerized NPC. The NerveGear had managed to put concern and confusion to my voice. I was impressed with how advanced it was.

"Don't be alarmed. My name is Lucius, a bard. Perhaps you've heard of me?" I hadn't but falsified memories flooded through me. Lucius was apparently a famous bard in this game. Historical maybe? I decided perhaps, he was similar to Shakespeare, of our world.

"A lot of bards name themselves after the adventurer." Okay, maybe he was a phony. "Doesn't explain why you are in -my- bedroom." One point to the sassy Firran. Even with this being a tutorial, and having absolutely no control over what was taking place before me I was enjoying watching the story unfold before me.

"Heh. I have an important task, and I need individuals with potential." The man, Lucius had walked towards the fire, pondering perhaps?

"it's the middle of the night! What kind of prank-" Lucius turned towards me and almost felt a chill under his icy gaze.

"Let me explain the only way I know how: with a humble verse." My vision blurred and I felt like I was falling. I was once again a hovering ball of energy. A giant crater opened in the ground before me, and 12 figures walked along the ground far below me. I heard Lucius start to speak, though I could not see him anywhere near me, I knew it was he who spoke.

"Just inside eternity

The Mother dared to wake.

Her Garden bloomed around her

But the colors had lost their beauty.

For here dreams had shown her another world,

And out the Garden's door, her power swirled.

But it called for something more.

With magic and light,

The Mother nourished the world

And it flourished with life

And eons passed with her loving care.

But while the Mother was sleeping

Twelve fools found her door.

They tread inside like conquerors,

Ignorant to the lore.

They unleashed terrible things from deep within,

And prayed the twisting path to begin again

Was to seal back that gate.

While she was sleeping,

They doomed her perfect world with hate and lies

And worse...they sealed the door.

Without the Magic from beyond, life will writhe,

Storms will rage and the snakes will rise.

But they weren't listening.

They couldn't hear truth.

While the Mother was sleeping

Her children they tried to save.

But with the best intentions,

The Hereafter road is made."

I wasn't sure what I saw during that verse, but I knew it had taken place a long time ago. I as a Firran knew that I had seen Tahyang, I knew that they were the 12 heroes. But with how Lucius made them sound they were far from heroes. It sounded as though they had doomed the world, maybe I would find out how as I moved through the game.

Lucius continued to talk as I pondered this, eventually I started paying attention again as he asked me to find an NPC named Captain Talcard near the docks. I was not even sure where the docks were, and one if the more annoying parts of a game was learning your way around a city, luckily this time I didn't have to worry about it. Because I was immediately transported there.

The docks were bustling with people, energy and noise...music played, people were selling fish, having conversations. I wasn't sure if any of these were players or not. I completed a quick quest given out by an elderly Harani man, after a few minutes of looking at the other NPCs I came to realize something slightly off, along with the Harani, and the Firran there were also Nuians and Elves in the mix. They seemed to be interacting and getting along.

I approached the captain, only to be stopped by a pair of guards. "Halt! Where do you think you're going? You're not planning on joining a crew wearing that, are you?" I could feel my anxiety rising taking several steps away from the two guards my ears flattened against my hair.

"Enough!" A booming voice called from behind the guards.


End file.
